The present invention provides an improved system and apparatus enabling the application of a torch to achieve automatic three-dimensional cutting or welding if so required. Particular uniqueness exists by reason of the ability inherent in use of the apparatus to achieve a three-dimensional cut or weld by movement of the work alone with reference to a torch the position of which is relatively limited or fixed in use.
In the long term development of the prior art no one has previously recognized or embodied in the use of a torch the concept of simply manipulating the work three-dimensionally or that this would elminate the complexities of the torch equipment normally required to negotiate difficult part shapes. Nor has anyone previously considered a complex, let alone an effective simple structure for achieving this end result. At the same time by lending an ability of three-dimensional movement of the work one is enabled to produce a precise, cleaner and more economical operation than heretofore contemplated.
The simplicity of the invention embodiment and its practice lends itself readily to computer control. The invention therefore contributes materially to solutions of problems which have plagued the users of a torch, particularly in welding procedures, in reference to which the invention is herein described. This last is for purposes of illustration only and not by way of limitation.
As to its solution of problems of the prior art, the benefits of the invention, for example, as applied to welding, may be seen as follows:
1. It affords means for total and precision manipulation of work, in one, two or three-dimensional patterns, to present even difficult corners or recesses in the surface thereof at the best attitude for welding.
2. It enables manipulation of the work so that its position relative the torch will enable the torch, even fixed in place, to be positioned to produce the most favorable angle between the torch centerline and a tangent to the work surface at the point where the tool will act or arc.
3. It produces an improved penetration and fusion and facilitates higher deposition rates of weld material in use in a welding application and higher productivity in any case whether it be welding, cutting or surfacing.
4. It can eliminate the need for highly skilled labor such as heretofore deemed necessary in use of prior art apparatus.
Invention embodiments thus solve complexities of the prior art and enable quicker, better, cleaner and less costly torch operations.
The prior art of which the inventor is aware in the field of the invention, in none of which does he find anticipation, comprises the following patents and publications:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. 4,042,161 " 3,133,186 " 3,469,068 " 3,443,732 " 4,121,084 " 3,532,807 " 4,063,064 " 3,268,805 " 3,511,965 " 3,852,561 " 3,819,902 " 4,046,263 " 3,832,522 " 3,742,184 " 4,071,732 " 4,093,844 " 3,694,621 " 3,264,447 " 4,095,085 " 3,517,159 " 3,786,224 " 3,842,236 " 3,875,366 " 3,895,602 " 3,974,381 " 4,017,708 " 4,054,771 " 4,131,484 " 4,143,261 " 3,619,550 " 3,736,402 " 4,016,396 " 4,019,015 " 4,088,890 " 4,125,754 " 4,143,260 " 4,147,917 " 4,156,125 West German Appln. 2,738,066 Shiu Meiwa Data PW 150 A, B ______________________________________